Halloween Carnival
In 2013 Dragon Cave was visited by a traveling Halloween Carnival. Users could explore the different attractions including an exhibition of biological rarities, stories and tales, a fortune teller, and games. Contributors Coding: TJ Organizer: '''Fiona BlueFire '''Badge: Tikigurl91 Art & Writing: :Entrance :*Fiona BlueFire, Marrionetta and Sif: Image :* ? : Text :House of Magnificent Marvels :*Walker: Entrance text :*Marrionetta & Aangs-sister: Golden frames :*Mysfytt ''- Art & Text'': Swallowtail, Dino, Brimstone, Nebula, Turpentine, Pillow, Rooster, Electric, Stripes and White Tea :*Hawaiianbabidoll ''- Art & Text'': Mint and Paper :Story Booth :*Hawaiianbabidoll: Mint story teller image :*Aangs-sister: Story frames :*Fiona BlueFire: "How Paper Dragons Came To Be" :*Aangs-sister: "The First Bite" :*Mousia: "Trick or Treat" & "Lost and Found" :Fortune Teller :*Hawaiianbabidoll: Mistress Zéna image :*Tikigurl91: Card back and front :*Marrionetta: Fortunes :*Infinis: Text :Set Game :*Fiona BlueFire: Cards & Instruction :Corn Maze :*Aangs-sister: Map design :*Fiona BlueFire: Tiles :Graveyard :*Nakase: Images Badge The medieval tent badge was made by Tikigurl91. Entrance "Thaddeus Pumpkinstein here. Welcome to the Halloween Carnival! Prepare to be amazed by our Marvelous Marvels in the tent straight ahead. Unique dragons from all corners of the land have come to delight and astound you." "On the far right is our Stories Booth, if you have little dragons to be entertained today." "Challenge your puzzle solving skills at the Set Game, just this side of the Story Booth. Can you make enough sets to win the game?" "Esmeralda the Magi is waiting in the Fortune Tellers booth to peek into the future on your behalf. Does danger or riches await you? Find out in the booth just to your left." "If you are here today to visit the resting place of a lost loved one, don't hesitate to visit our souvenier shop, just past Esmeralda's booth. Perhaps you'll find the perfect token to lay at the tombstone." House of Magnificent Marvels Visit an exhibition of biological rarities from the dragon realm. A dozing Soulpeace Dragon in the corner of the tent keeps time, tail rhythmically thumping against the ground as she furls and unfurls it. That is the only steady sound in the dimly-lit and tightly-packed tent; the other spectators eagerly discuss the wonders you are just moments from seeing, voices unpredictably rising and falling in pitch like panicked breathing. Something brushes against your leg, and you look down to see a tiny Pygmy Dragon, eyes reflecting the light of the torches all around the tent, sitting on his haunches and trying to beg food out of you. His toothy grin and flickering eyes remind you of a jack-o’-lantern. Thump, thump, thump. Every steady beat of the Soulpeace’s tail increases the tension in the room. The Stone Dragon pushing his snout through the flap of the tent ruffles your hair with his hot, moist breath, while a Red Dragon hatchling growls impatiently beside you. You are only too glad for the Soulpeace’s presence in this tent of wonders, bursting at the seams with fearsome and friendly beasts alike, as she will chase away any curses or monsters that might try to find you on this night of All Hallows’ Eve. Then everything but your heart finally stills as a large Balloon Dragon lumbers out in front of you, moving as sluggishly as a Nocturne who has seen the first rays of morning. The moment seems to drag on and on and on as you wait for him to make his way to the head of the audience and start the show. When he finally does, a booming voice echoes telepathically in your mind. "Welcome, ladies, gentlemen, and everything in-between! It’s a pleasure to have you here with us on this night of Halloween! You will see wonders you have never imagined, things to make your scales crawl and itch, and expand your mind to the possibilities of the world! All you have to do is follow me into the next room!" "Do you dare?" Show/Hide the Magnificent Marvels Displayed Text: *'Three Tailed Swallowtail:' "In for a whip-cracking good time—this guy is thrice the fun. But careful where you step—our three tailed Swallowtail might take offense to having one danced upon. That’s right folks, that extra tail doesn’t bother him one bit." *'Barefoot Dino:' "Never seen before, come marvel at the strangeness, the oddity that is The Barefoot Dino. Before now no-one even knew if the shoes came off and if a Dino had toes. Well wonder no more, this fellow will wriggle his cute little toes just for you." *'Bearded Lady:' "OK Folks, She’s big, she’s yellow, she has long flowing glossy locks and a sparkle in her eye. She’s ugly, but we won’t hold that against her...mainly because we don’t want to get squashed flat. Here she is—the Bearded Lady." *'Blinded Nebula:' "Weep, dear viewers, for the beauty that will never be. This poor specimen was blinded on the moment of his hatching by a rogue supernova. Never to see the glory of the stars he does not realize his glorious wings lack all color." *'Oily Turpentine:' "Put on your galoshes for this one folks, he is a right slippery character. We all know Turpentines produce oil, but this fellow can’t figure out how to turn it off. Slicker than a frog in a bog, he still enjoys a hug or two from anyone not afraid to get wet." *'Four Legged Paper:' "An abnormality haunts this spell, where four legs folded instead of two. Mistake or miracle, you decide." *'Winged Mint:' "Gaze upon the mint with wings, as she yearns for that which she still cannot reach." *'Naked Pillow:' "What’s fluffy but isn’t? Marvel at the wonder that is the naked Pillow. Has someone shorn him, or was he hatched this way? No-one knows, but rest assured he is still a big softy no matter where his fur has gone." *'Rooster:' "Marvel of Marvels. This here before you is the fabled but never before seen Male Chicken. Some even call it a Rooster. See his glossy colors and fine tail. But what will the other chickens think of him?" *'Cowardly Electric:' "This poor fellow is a little shy folks. You see, he isn’t embarrassed at his odd horns, no. He is in fact afraid of his own electric power. Our boy is a gentle soul, and would never light up his spark for fear of harming another living thing—but a gentle glow he will show to those who are quiet and patient." *'Stripe Sisters:' "Am I seeing spots? That’s right folks, come and see the Stripe Sisters; one has spots and the other has lost her stripes. Does that mean they are no longer ‘Striped dragons?’ Never fear, these girls have just as much fun without their namesake." *'White Tea:' "Is black tea too rich for you?—just add a little milk. But hold the sugar. Our Albino tea will sure to please, from her creamy tail to her delicate blushing nose." Three-Tailed-Swallowtail.png Barefoot-Dino.png Bearded-Lady.png Blinded-Nebula.png Oily-Turpentine.png Four-Legged-Paper.png Winged-Mint.png Naked-Pillow.png Rooster.png Cowardly-Electric.png Stripe-Sisters.png White-Tea.png Story Booth "Welcome to Mintie’s Story Booth. Gather round and we will hear a tale of Halloween. Do you ever wonder how Halloween came to be? Perhaps you shall learn the answer. Or perhaps you have always wondered why it is that Pumpkin Dragons live in pumpkins. We have tales to tell to good little dragons." Show/Hide "How Paper Dragons Came To Be!" Show/Hide "The First Bite" Show/Hide "Trick or Treat" Show/Hide "Lost and Found" Fortune Teller Mistress Zéna Inside the small, firelit tent, an ancient Magi sits. On her table are various curios, including a dusty and clouded crystal ball, various strange jewels, what might be some bones, and an odd stack of purple-and-black cards. You are drawn to the old cards in the stack; they are clearly old, but you have never seen such cards before, and you are curious as to what they are for. A whispery voice speaks: "The cards are very special, you know. Old and powerful. They speak of the fortunes of those who come before me. Have you come seeking your fortunes? All you must do is draw a card." You answer yes, and the old dragon shuffles the cards, muttering something under her breath. She fans them out in front of you, and tells you to draw one. Show/Hide the Fortunes Bring-a-banana.png An-egg-incubated.png Avoid-sketchy-albino.png Avoid-purple.png Jabberwock.png Bring-an-umbrella.png call-friend-or-love.png corner-and-dead-bird.png Eat-well.png He-who-eats-little-saves-lots.png Hide-your-eggs.png Sherlock.png New-shirt.png Never-tickle.png Reply-hazy.png Thinking-about-you.png Stay-home.png Balloons.png The-admin.png Grave-danger.png Expect-a-windfall.png Lucky-number-6.png Lucky-number-15.png Magi-dragons.png Set Game A purple dragon leans indolently on a green baize covered counter. He wears a green vest and a dealer’s visor shades his eyes. For some odd reason he seems a bit smarmy. "So", his voice whispers in your mind. "You’ve decided to try your hand at playing Set, have you? Well then, perhaps first I should explain the rules of the game." Show/Hide the Game Instruction "The Game of Set is one of choosing three cards where each characteristic either matches all three cards or is different on all three cards. Let me give you an example. Each card has jack o’ lanterns in orange, blue or purple. So you must choose three card that either all have the same color, or all have different colors. Three cards with orange jack o’ lanterns would win. A card with an orange jack o’ lantern, a card with a blue jack o’ lantern and a card with a purple jack o’ lantern would win. But two cards with orange jack o’ lanterns and a card with a blue jack o’ lantern would lose, because they are neither all the same or all different. Ok?“" "Now, colors on the jack o’ lanterns is not the only characteristic. Each card also has either one jack o’ lantern, two jack o’ lanterns or three jack o’ lanterns. The number of jack o’ lanterns on the three cards must also either all be the same or all different. So you could choose three cards with one jack ’o lantern each and win, or one card with one jack o’ lantern, one card with two jack o’ lanterns and one card with three jack o’ lanterns and win. Three cards with two jack o’ lanterns on each or three cards with three jack o’ lanterns on each would also win. However two cards with one jack o’ lantern and one card with two jack o’ lanterns would lose because they are not all the same or all different. With me so far? Great!" "The last characteristic on the jack o’ lanterns is the face that’s carved there. You have your happy face jack o’ lantern, your sad face jack o’ lantern and your smirking face jack o’ lantern. These also have to either all match or all be different, just like the colors and the numbers." "The tricky part is to put all three characteristics together. You pick three cards out when I deal them, and each characteristic has to either match or be different on the three cards. Let’s take a tricky example and see if you get the idea. Let’s say I pick the card with one orange happy jack o’ lantern, the card with two orange sad jack o’ lanterns and the card with three orange smirking jack o lanterns. See, that wins, because all the colors are the same, all the numbers are different and all the faces are different. Or say I pick the card with two blue happy faces, the card with two purple happy faces and the card with two orange happy faces. Again, I would win, because all the colors are different, all the numbers are the same and all the faces are the same. But say I pick the card with one orange happy face, the card with one purple happy face and the card with one blue sad face. I’d lose, because even though all the numbers are the same and all the colors are different, the faces are not either all the same or all different. Got it?" "Ok, if you understand how to choose your sets, the next thing is how many sets you have to pick. See, I’ll deal out twelve cards and you have to try to make three sets of them. Just tap the cards that you choose. If you don’t think you can make three sets, I’ll just gather them all upp and shuffle them, then deal again. You can try as many deals as you want. Ready to play? Great!" Show/Hide the Set Cards Corn Maze A large field of corn spreads out before you. There are paths cut through it, but the corn is taller than most men's heads. Do you dare enter the maze and attempt to navigate its treacherous paths? Who knows what awaits on the other side? There is a path cut through the corn leading to the west and another to the east. Which way should you turn? A map of the corn maze with directions. Show/Hide the Corn Maze Graveyard The graveyard was at the end of the corn maze. Here users could see one of three different graveyard images. Messages displayed: * Zombie: You visit the Graveyard. OH NO! You have found a Zombified Dragon! It's seen you! RUN! * Empty graveyard: You visit the Graveyard. As you pass through the twisted trees you come to a clearing full of low clouds. Some gravestones poke out of the clouds here and there. At the back of the clearing there is a large dragon made of stone. One clawed foreleg raised up and its head looking down to the cold tablets in the ground. You decide it might be best to return to the carnival. *'Shadow Walker:' You come across some sleeping Shadow Walkers among the gravestones. You decide to walk away slowly so as not to wake them. Funfacts: *The word "LOVE" is written on the big dragon statue. *The Zombie image is the only image where the dragon statue has its eyes open. Show/Hide the Graveyard Graveyard.jpg Graveyard 2.jpg Graveyard 3.jpg Category:Events Category:Holiday Category:Halloween Category:Halloween Carnival - 2013 Category:Aangs-sister Category:Fiona BlueFire Category:Hawaiianbabidoll Category:Infinis Category:Marrionetta Category:Mousia Category:Mysfytt Category:Nakase Category:Sif Category:Tikigurl91 Category:TJ09 Category:Walker